endariusfandomcom-20200215-history
Malaphant
"There are many creatures in the night but none as thirsty as my children." --O'rya Are blue skinned, and sharp fanged. They hunt on mortals drinking their blood and eating their flesh. O'rya came to this planet on the Agrimon ship, however she found herself alone. She was the last vampire. During the Creation period she let time pass as she watched the Ancients build a new world around her. When the world was thriving with familiar life she sired the best rural people she could find. Something she did not expect was that they would be poisoned by her blood and that they would turn into bestial, powerful creatures. This frightened her and she spent centuries after, using blood magic to refine her blood to this odd occurance. Eventually she was able to fix the problem but the poisoned ones had come too near her territory and with her use of a lengthy blood ritual, she was weak. In a desperate act she turned another to deal with the poisoned ones. He protected her well while she slept deeply to regain her strength. Eventually her power returned and her enemies were gone. Through the ages she would sire less and less, but they too would sire in turn, O'rya blamed herself for their blue skin and hunger to flesh. Eventually her children would sire and the great cycle would continue just as she intended. She had sired the start of a whole new breed of creature, the malaphants. Origins Children of O'rya *'Gairenon: The brute of the children. His powers are in shape changing.' *'Sorae: A successor to O'rya, Sorae is a master of blood magic.' *'Marcus (Marcusim): The respectable gentleman who thinks in politics and business.' *'Nell (Nellim): A true child of the darkness.' *'Aku: A grotesque creature who shapes the flesh to serve his want.' *'Morgana: Graveyards and death are her home and she can use there power.' Bloodlines: *Drakoron: This bloodline descends from Gairenon. They use their tongues to strike out and syphon blood, it can extend out to even battle other creatures. They are intelligent on a bestial level. Their skin is muddled black with blue streaks. Their eyes glow red and they move on all fours. *Holt: Appearance: *Blue skin. *Fangs Strengths: *Immortal *Ancient Malaphants can fly. *Hightened senses. Weaknesses: Biology of the Undead: The blood drinking race is a personification of sex and violence. The people may vary like humans but just like humans they are creatures of thrill. Ageless creatures of thrill. Presented below is a listing of how the biology of a malaphant works. *The body of a malaphant thrives on blood, every piece of the body is receptive from or for the use of blood. There bodies are in a slow state of internal decay, without the blood the body radily starts to shutdown, eventually the organs turn to ash and quickly the interior wall and then lastly the skin. *All mortal blood presented to a malaphants body undergoes a quick animation process and merges with the recessed blood of the malaphant. Malaphant blood presented to a malaphant needs not undergo this state of change and it easily revigors them. Terms *Blood Drama: Refers to the politics and drama of malaphant society. Ranks of Age: *Eldest *Aged *Older *Elder *Senior *Past *Baby Blood (BB): Refers to newly created malaphants. Behind the Scenes: I based the idea on the malaphants from Janos from Soul Reaver. They are essentialy vampires.